


The Power We Wield

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Butterfly Effect, Epic Battles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Plot Twists, Poor Magnus, Revolution, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: A buttefly flapping its wings in New York may cause a windstorm in Alicante.When a terrible incident leaves the Shadowworld in danger of exposing, will Shadowhunters and Downworlders be able to work together to save each other and rescue their own?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Volunteers welcome!

 

Alec was on a patrol with Izzy and Jace, Clary and Simon training at the Institute and with Max in the kindergarten (due to Alec’s notions that he needs to learn social skills) and no clients on horizon, Magnus was, for the first time this century, bored.

 

Which resulted in him ending up where he was now - doing groceries. And maybe throwing a bottle of wine in for the evening too.

 

Having dealt with the mundane art of doing the shopping manually, Magnus went in to hide in a stranded alley and sent the bags home with a flick of his fingers. Realising he was still horribly bored, however, he used the shadows of the place to quickly portal himself to China Town. He could always go and talk to some werewolves.

 

Now that stable peace was finally established not only between Shadowhunters and Downworlders but between Downworlders themselves, Magnus found himself strangely drown to the werewolves.

 

Might be their loyalty agreeing with his gullibly love seeking soul. Might be fluffy furry fuzziness.

 

Rather than heading straight for Jade Wolf though, he decided to wander around for a while, taking in the city like haven’t really for a good half a century. Like he often did, Magnus turned his steps towards more stranded, deserted alleys, were only inhabitants and dark types liked to reside.

 

Making another turn, and texting Alec that he was bored for the third time, getting unimpressed stare emoji in return this time, Magnus found himself in a small yard, a werewolf girl sitting on a stone contraption that might have once been a barbecue space.

 

Seeing Magnus, she immediately dropped her hybrid form, turning more petite as a human, only relaxing as she took in his cat eyes.

 

“Hi. Who are you?”

 

Magnus took a step forward, standing in front of her. She seemed lonely.

 

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, at your service, my lady.”

 

He made the blue sparks dance away from his hands then, watching her giggle, her eyes widening in amazement as Magnus moved his hands with a flourish, his magic forming an orb that swirled and burst into a pack of wolves running around and playing together.

 

For a moment, as the sparks faded in the air, he could still see her eyes filled with wonder, empty of that loneliness that resided in them before Magnus’ magic show. Then, there was a sound of heavy door creaking.

 

It was only then, when he shifted his focus away from the girl that he noticed three mundanes standing in an open gate of the building next to them.

 

It was obvious they didn’t have the sight.

 

The man stood motionless, too shocked to think properly, but the woman’s grin was far too wicked to mean anything good. Not hesitating, Magnus grabbed the girl, whispering “Run, find Maia.” before sending her on her way and confidently striding towards the three, putting his hand forward, a spell to make them forget on his lips.

 

Except his magic… would not come. He wiggled his fingers, confused, trying to will it back to life, before realising, a second too late, there was a device in one of the man’s hands. The woman realised it too, her eyes and grin widening, knowing whatever it was, it had a peculiar side effect on the warlock.

 

Before Magnus could move, think to fight or run, the woman was next to him though, twisting his hand behind his back, shouting for the man not holding the device to help her.

 

Magnus Bane would have never been described as weak. He was not, however, really a fighter. Not a warrior in a physical battle, always relaying on his magic. And although he could hold his own in a fight, especially since Alec took to training with him, there was nothing he could really do, confused and reacting just a second too late, as he lay on the ground, pinned by a man whose posture and strength could probably rival even Blondie.

 

Magnus Bane was in a deep shit.

 

That day, he discovered being kidnapped was in no way an enjoyable experience, but being kidnapped when the opportunity arose by unprepared kidnappers, was even less pleasant.

 

For a while, Magnus considered mundane art of shouting for help, but a hand on his mouth prevented that and in the area as shady as this, there would be little chance of getting help anyway.

 

So Magnus resigned himself to his fate, struggling weakly as heavy ass pinned him down, gagged him and made him lay there, ruining his clothes, while the woman went inside the building to look for something suitable to restrain him.

 

Talking about how to torment or restrain your prisoner in their presence is not very good manners too, but people who randomly kidnap people off the streets rarely have those.

 

And so it was only a good half an hour later, that Magnus was hoisted from the ground, his back aching from an uncomfortable position and a man on his back for so long, a foul smelling rag was thrust into the warlock’s throat, making him gag as hands were forced into a set of a few zip ties, firmly closing and trapping his arms behind his back, his ankles being given the same treatment, which made him wonder briefly how did they expect him to walk now. That question was answered when the man who had previously been sitting on Magnus grabbed him none to gently and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

At this point, Magnus was horribly disappointed the movies were not true, because he really could do with passing out now. Actually, he was all but at the point where he would use magic to pass out if he could, but of course if he could do magic, he wouldn’t be in this  mess in the first place.

 

And so, Magnus Bane resigned himself to a sad fate of being kidnapped, fully conscious all the time.

 

Tedious.

 

It did not get better when Magnus was unceremoniously dumped into some cupboard, the device blocking his magic clearly positioned somewhere on the other side of the door, still painfully making its presence obvious by making Magnus powerless.

 

What a great day. Next time, maybe Magnus should just brace himself against the boredom and wait for Alec like a good boy. Clearly, even immortal warlocks needs their Shadowhunters to protect them.

*** 

“Alisha! Alisha. Calm down. Start from the beginning. Tell me what happened.”

 

Maia sat the teenage girl down and kneeled in front of her.

 

“Alisha.”

 

“I…” It was as if whatever happened was only beginning to sink in now, the girl going into shock, shivering not from cold. “I was in the backyard, working on my self-control and then that man appeared. And he scared me at first, but he apologised, showed he was harmless, and he… he was a warlock. He said his name was Magnus Bane—“ Maia perked at that. “—and he showed a few magic tricks and then… then.” Alisha’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “He told me to run! He saved me! And they took him!” The girl burst into uncontrolled sobs and Maia gathered her in a hug, whispering comforting words into her ear.

 

She would get details later.

 

And once she did, she would need to make a visit.

 ***

Alec was sitting on the sofa in his and Magnus’ loft, his legs curled up under him, arms around himself, curled into an impossibly tight and small ball for someone so tall.

 

Izzy was draped around him as if she could offer him comfort by osmosis, which strangely, seemed to work.

 

Simon looked very uncomfortable, Clary was staring at an empty sketchbook page so intensely it was a wonder the paper didn’t spontaneously burst into flames and Jace stood next to Maia, the two looking as if they were the only two actually capable to somehow deal with the problem.

 

They were, clearly, the only two actually capable to get straight down to business without a bit of moping first.

 

But Izzy assured Alec moping for a bit was alright as long as he could still be badass with a bow later.

 

Alec was offended at a mere suggestion his aim would be anything less than perfect, moping or not.

 

“So Magnus is without his magic?” He turned to Maia as she recalled the events Alisha took part in and observed from her hiding spot.

 

“It appears so.”

 

“And he’s been kidnapped.”

 

Alec knew he was repeating facts, but it still seemed impossible. Surreal and plain wrong.

 

Magnus was the strong one. Magnus was the immortal one. Magnus was powerful one.

 

And Magnus was now powerless, in danger. Magnus needed him.

 

Maia’s voice dragged him out of his stupor.

 

“Worse. He’s been kidnapped by mundanes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing graphic of this fic was created as a part of Faladrast project. All credit goes to those amazing arists. Check them out on Facebook, they rock! https://www.facebook.com/Faladrast-118654891940425/?fref=ts


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My villain side sucks so much, I am so sorry. T_T

  
Alec has collapsed on the bed after a day of hopeless search. When Catarina’s tracking failed, they settled on starting with mundane Shadowhunters methods while there was still a chance of them being effective, Magnus gone for barely a few hours.

They called it a day when the sun began its ascend and they were all wet, angry and resigned.

They needed a new plan.

They needed to sleep.

They were still high on emotions and now also exhausted, which made them completely useless.

And deep down Alec knew, they needed time to adjust to it, to be able to sleep on it and wake up able to look at it more rationally, when the fear lessened and they could focus on how to get Magnus back rather than just pure need to get Magnus back.  
It was a trying day.

They needed to sleep.

They all needed to come to terms with the situation. Jace, Magnus’ Blondie archenemy friend. Simon, Magnus’ Sean Sheldon Susan. Isabelle, Magnus’ best friend. Clary, Magnus’ Biscuit. Alec, Magnus’ everything. They all needed to face a hole in their little family, one of the six of them missing.

The needed to face the fact the one of them they took for granted, they thought would always be there, the immortal one, he was the one in danger.

They needed to sleep.

And so, Alec has collapsed on the bed that smelled of Magnus’ and drifted off hoping the dreams will give him the answer.

***  
Cold, numb and alone, left in some old storage closet like a trash, Magnus finally admitted to himself that he was scared.

There was nothing but horrible anticipation, the dread of what was to come, doom on horizon.

His captors might not have been prepared when they took him, but they were quickly and efficiently preparing themselves right now, Magnus knew this.

Soon, they would move him, not wanting to risk anyone coming to search for Magnus in the very place he was seen being taken. And all Magnus could do, as he slumped against the wall, already sore from the rough bindings and weak in a way only having his magic incapacitated could make him, was hope that his Big Hero 6, or Big Hero 5 right now, would come before it's too late.

It was a small comfort in Magnus' situation, but a comfort nonetheless.

He must have made a picture in this moment. The mighty warlock rendered powerless, leaning against the wall in some closet, zip ties painfully cutting into his wrist and ankles, drawing blood, his fancy, flimsy clothing wrinkled and dirty and some foul rag choking him secured with duct tape. (It wouldn't be a pleasant ordeal to take it off, considering it went around his head, sticking to his hair.)

And yet, behind the gag, the warlock was slightly smiling.

Twenty years ago if Magnus had been kidnapped and stripped of his magic his situation would look far worse that today.

Somehow, in the last few years, Magnus had gotten family. He had no idea how it happened, but it's nice to have someone who will look for him.

His Big Hero 6. Him, his Alexander with their Blueberry, his Blondie, his Biscuit, his Samatha, his Izzy. His Big Hero 6. It was all Biscuit's and Sasha's fault after they decided the squad needed a name and the Shadowhunters and Downworlders needed to be introduced to the magical world of Disney. And it stuck. And it was great, to have nicknames, to have squad name, to have the squad. Family, amazing fiance, beautiful son and real friends.

For the first time in his over four centuries, Magnus had people who were there for him whenerver he needed them and would sacrifice themselves for him in a heartbeat.

People who didn't care he was a warlock. People who didn't care he was bisexual.  
People who didn't care he was a little bundle of four hundered plus years nerves, insecurities and loneliness, damage hidden under the carefully construced mask of flamboyance. People who gave him real strengh and confidence.

Magnus was scared.

But he was far from defeated.

His family was coming for him.

And in the meantime, he would fight.

***  
"It's gonna be a brekathrough, honey! We're going to shake the scientific world. We're going to remembered. They will write textbooks about us..."

Bradley brought his eyes up from his neurology journal and answered around a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"What this time, mom?"

And frankly, though he always knew his mom had serious psychological problem, Bradley did not like the glint she got in here eyes.

"We have a life specimen to explore!"

Eggs and bacon ended up all over the journal.

"WHAT?! Mom, I am a suregon and a pathologist, I deal with dead bodies, not real people! You know experimenting on humans is illegal, don't you?"

But the glint was still there.

"Don't worry, honey. We're not dealing with humans."  
  
***

"I could ask Lily for help."

"Do you think that could work?"

Alec, Simon and Maia stood alone in the kitchen, the rest of the company still fast asleep.

"I think so. The chances would certainly be higher if it was still Raphael, but..."

Alec didn't finish. A doorbell broke the silence.

"I'll get this."

***

The person at the door turned out to be Maryse.

"Hi, mum."

For a moment, Alec wondered what to say, why she was here and how was he supposed to react.

But then Maryse held her arms open and all he could do was fall into her embrace.

"Come on. Why don't we take this in?"

They settled in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of Alec's and Magnus' bed, Alec safely hidden in his mother's embrace.

Max had definitely changed his relationship with his parents' for the better, even if it would never be perfect with how much acid was there in the past.

But even though Alec was now a parent himself, he still felt like a child sometimes, in desperate need for a hug and support.

And now Magnus wasn't here and Alec felt absolutely lost.

"Your father took Max to kindergarten. He hasn't asked about you yet, but he will. And I have no idea what I will tell him. I feel like it should be your choice."

"I cannot make this choice, mum." Alec sobbed. "I don't know. I want Magnus."

Maryse held him, rubbing soft circles onto his back.

"I know I was a horrible mother, Alec, but don't believe for one second taht I don't love you. I made mistakes. I made too many mistakes, but I know you love Magnus and I know he loves you. You're happy. You can survive this. You'll find him, Alec, I know you will, baby."

"I don't want to think what will happen if I don't, mum."

Maryse held him as he cried, kissing his head.

"You'll find him, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you want, Shadowhunters?”

 

“Am I invisible?”

 

Jace couldn’t help but snort at Catarina’s work of art resistance to Lily’s attacks.

 

“And a warlock, yeah, you seem kinda blue. What do you want.”

 

“Lily.”

 

It was all it took for her expression to soften. None of them were quite sure how, but somewhere along the way Lily and Alec formed a fragile kind of friendship, based on similarities in character, lack of patience and amazing strategic thinking.

 

When Alec spoke, Lily listened.

 

“What’s going on, Alec?”

 

“Lily, Magnus has been taken. He’s been kidnapped by mundanes. We cannot track him, we have no trail, we… Lily, your help would mean so much to me.”

 

Lily seemed to hesitate, before schooling her expression into a cold mask.

 

“Alec, I cannot. I cannot have my Clan involved in this. This is ultimately, no matter how much I admire Magnus, just a personal case. I cannot help you.”

 

“Lily.” Alec caught her arm before she could retreat. “I’m not asking for the whole Clan. I’m asking for you, and maybe Stan, just a few people. You have powers we don’t have, maybe you could help us somehow.”

 

Lily sighed, her shoulders slumping, but everyone already knew what her answer would be.

 

***

 

“Where do you plan to move him?”

 

The voices were muffled but easy to decipher, which led Magnus to an assumption they had to be talking in the room behind the door he was trapped by.

 

“Where I keep the rest. It’s the safest place and it has the right equipment and space.”

 

_ The rest? _

 

Magnus didn’t like the sound of that, but he had no time to focus on it before the door was thrown open and a strong arm yanked him upwards and a dirty cloth bag was being thrown on his head.

 

Unconsciousness was overrated anyway. Who wouldn’t want to experience joys of being kidnapped anyway.

 

He really hoped his family would find him sooner than later. This was getting annoying.

 

***

 

“While Lily and Stan are on the hunt for some clues, I’ll take Clary and Simon and we’re going to monitor mundane media.” Cat turned to Jace and Izzy, Alec still pretty much out of it, already hiding in his bedroom. “You take care of him, okay?”

 

Izzy just nodded and watched Cat and their fresh parabatai go, while Jace turned his steps towards the bedroom, kneeling next to where Alec had his head buried  in the pillows, slowly making them damp.

 

Izzy stood in the doorway, watching them, both her and Jace powerless to help.

 

“They still smell like him.”

 

Alec’s voice was muffled by the pillow but they both understood. They hoped they would find Magnus sooner than later, for both of their sake’s.

 

***

 

“Grandpa?”

 

Robert looked at his grandson with an impossibly fond look, trying to smile genuinely but already dreading the question he knew was about to come.

 

“Yes, Blueberry?”

 

“Grandpa, where is daddy and papa?”

 

Robert never though years of diplomatic training would be useful to not let his expression give him away in front of his grandchild.

 

“They had to go away for a while, Maxie. They will be back soon.”

 

He hoped he spoke the truth.

 

***

 

“How are we even going to do this?”

 

Each of them were armed with a laptop and the TV was on with subtitles so the sound doesn’t distract them.

 

“We cannot really google Magnus Bane and hope his location shows up…”

 

“Yeah, and you would get too much shit of when he decided to try being famous.” Cat snorted, causing Clary’s and Simon’s heads to snap up in surprise and immediately look back down, desperately googling Magnus.

 

Simon burst out with laughter first, while Clary whistled.

 

“Hey, he’s actually a great dancer!”

 

Cat smacked them both over the head.

 

“And you will tell him yourself once we find him. Now get to work.”

 

“Okay. I’m… sorry.” Clary looked down, worry etched into her face. “It’s just hard to imagine Magnus not being here, not being the one doing the saving. What do we do? We cannot just google him, like you said.”

 

“We will be googling anything supernatural. Words like werewolf, monster, vampire, creature, strange, magic, anything you can come up with. Anything recent or old, as long as it’s in the vicinity of the places you know are actually occupied by Downworlders. The shittier the media seems, the more trustworthy it’ll be with those things.”

 

“Catarina?” Simon looked at her, slightly alarmed. “Why do you seem to have experience with that?”

 

Cat looked at him briefly and turned back to her laptop.

 

“Some stories are better left untold. Get to work.”

 

Neither of them said a word, instead doing just that.

 

***

 

They cut the rope around his ankles and he’s forced to stumble along, almost tripping on uneven, gravel path, a bag still on his head, making him blind.

 

A strong hand is digging painfully into his arm and Magnus can already see the bruises it will leave. What’s worse, he has a feeling they will be the least of his problems, and he doesn’t like that thought.

 

Alec will find him.

 

Magnus just wishes he would hurry.

 

He’s pushed inside some building, not tripping on the threshold only because of some miracle, and then their steps echo along the corridor before Magnus is yet again pushed into some room and heavy door fall shut behind him. 

 

He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the suffocating bag and thanks heavens that they didn’t tie his legs again.

 

It’s awkward kind of yoga, but eventually Magnus frees his head and blinks, coughing through the gag and looking around his surroundings.

 

And then his heart stops as his eyes fall upon something in the room.

 

Some _ one _ .

 

A still body on the table, almost like an altar, near the window, barely hidden from the weak early summer sunlight.

  
  



End file.
